


Superheroes

by Izhilzha



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby is fascinated by the way Charlie helps solve cases. This is one reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

"I figured it out." Colby leaned back in his chair, looking smug.

David stopped scribbling on a half-used legal pad and looked up for a moment. "What?"

Colby crossed his arms, grinning. "Why it's so cool that we have Charlie and his buddies consulting for us."

With a long-suffering sigh, David laid down his pen and stretched. "Okay, why?"

"Because they're like superheroes." David stopped mid-stretch to stare, and Colby leaned forward earnestly. "No, seriously, think about it. Remember when Charlie figured out where that terrorist would strike next? Or when Larry recognized the card-counting equations? They can totally do stuff we can't do, and they save lives with their super mental powers. It's like we're living in a comic book!" For a moment, he frowned. "A really weird comic book, probably written by some kid from Cal Sci, but--"

David started laughing.

"See? It _does_ make sense." Colby picked up his sub sandwich and took a huge bite.

David turned his chair around to face his partner. "You just compared our lives to a comic book. One in which we're not even the heroes--we're the sidekicks."

"So?" Colby said through a mouthful of pastrami.

"So I never figured you for a guy who liked playing second string."

Colby thought that over while he finished his mouthful. "Okay, we're not sidekicks. We're the 'normal' heroes, and they're the 'super' ones, the mutants."

"Mister Math?" David suggested dryly.

"Ah, ah, ah." Colby held up a warning finger. "Doctor. Doctor…uh… Charlie can be Doctor Numbers and Fleinhardt can be Doctor Universe." He took another bite. "Till I come up with better names."

"How about Dr. Quantum and, and…." David tapped his pen against his fingers. "Pi Boy."

Colby swallowed quickly. "Hey, wait, I know--it's Fleinhardt and the Brain!"

"Wouldn't that make them super villains instead?" David objected, smirking.

"Wow, I hope you guys keep that to yourselves." Both agents turned to see their boss, Don Eppes, leaning over David's cubicle wall.

"Your brother won't like being a potential superhero?" Colby asked.

Don grinned. "He'd be mortally offended, or he'd preen like you'd awarded him a medal. Either way, we'd never hear the end of it."

Colby saluted, the gesture sharp even while he slouched in his chair, his lunch in his other hand. "No sir. Not a word. To the geeks, anyway."

"My lips would have been sealed regardless," David muttered, turning back to the case files spread out over his desk.

"Yeah, I bet." Don took a sip of his coffee, then noticed what David was working on. "Oh, hey, you find the rest of that file?" He stepped closer and bent over his senior agent's shoulder.

"No, this is that data Charlie was working on. I'm checking to see if his predictions match up with the evidence."

"And so far?" Don straightened up.

"Damn near perfect," David admitted. "I think we've got this guy."

"Superheroes," Colby said softly. Catching his co-worker's looks, he waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It won't leave the room." He took another bite, still grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lapinguina for the Pinky and the Brain reference!


End file.
